


Hand

by pcwife



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: I don't know why I wrote doyoung OR taeyong that way lol, M/M, mentioned!DoTae, please give this love I wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwife/pseuds/pcwife
Summary: Jaehyun keeps getting lost in public and his best friend is forced to take matters into his own hands (pun intended)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Chanyeol's song [Hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zSc-VNKz5g)
> 
> Find me on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) , [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yeollielolly/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)

In the centre of a crowded T. Rex exhibition, Johnny’s stomach sunk as he started to recognize the situation he was in. He’d gotten a little bit too absorbed in getting the perfect angle to photograph the giant skeleton, and now that he’d looked up from his phone, Jaehyun was nowhere to be found. At first, Johnny had thought that the blonde was just on the other side of the dinosaur getting his own shots, but he should have known better. This was Jaehyun. Directionally-challenged, GPS-defying Jaehyun. If you can’t spot him right in front of you, there’s a 200% chance that he’s lost.

After a futile 360 spin on his tiptoes yielded nothing, Johnny gave in to protocol and called him. He prepared himself to sigh and roll his eyes.

“Oh my God, Johnny, thank God. I had no idea where you went, dude!”

Jaehyun did not disappoint. 

Mid-sigh, Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he said, ”Jaehyun, I didn’t go anywhere. I’m standing at the same exhibit we last saw each other at 10 minutes ago.”

“What- really? I could have sworn we moved along with that group of Chinese tourists…”

“Nope. _We_ didn’t do anything. I took my phone out for pics and you just wandered off.”

“But if you weren’t with our group, then whose back was I talking to for the past 5 minutes??”

“First of all, Jae, that is not _our_ group. That is a random group of foreign tourists that you latched on to. Secondly, you mistook a complete stranger for me, your best friend? Dude!”

“He’s also freakishly tall and brown-haired…that’s what you get for wearing the same Supreme outfit as everyone else, ok?”

“So this is my fault?”

“Your words, not mine. Anyway, come get me.”

“Where are you, exactly? Describe the nearest exhibit.”

What followed was a long and fruitless attempt to get Jae to describe his surroundings. According to the blonde, he was standing among some rocks, the exhibit labels were too far away to read, and he refused to move closer to them in case he got ‘more lost’. 

In the end, the Johnny stunt-double helped move things along. Jaehyun passed the phone over to the guy – who turned out to be an excited Hong Kong student named Lucas - and the man helpfully explained that they were in the marble section of the Geology exhibit. Unlike Jaehyun, the excitable student had a normal concept of space and direction.

Jaehyun lost his 3-outing streak of not getting lost, and Johnny got a free lunch for his trouble, so he almost forgot about the whole incident. Almost. 

-0-0-0-0-0-

Until it happened again, 3 days later. 

“We are in the same McDonalds, Jaehyun. You cannot be lost.” Johnny said into the phone he was balancing between his shoulder and his ear. 

“I got in line and told you to wait by the entrance. How did this happen? It’s been less than 10 minutes,” the brunette continued. He paused to adjust one of the many bags slipping out of his grasp before adding, “You were supposed to help me carry these!”

“I had to go to the bathroom, Johnny. And this is a 3-story giant restaurant with like 5 different stairwells – the layout is confusing!”

“You’re upstairs??” 

When the giant 3-story McDonalds opened in Times Square last week, Johnny’s brother Donghyuck had alternately hyped/nagged him until the brunette had given in and done a food run. Johnny still didn’t get it. Why would McDonalds from a supersize building taste any different from the one in a normal size building? But Donghyuck was beyond reason and Johnny had needed peace again. He’d thrown in the towel and grabbed his keys.

Jaehyun had been brought along to help with the bags but Johnny should have known to keep him in the car. Just because this was a fast food restaurant didn’t mean that Jae couldn’t find a way to get lost in it.

Frustrated by the constantly slipping bags of food, Johnny looked around for an empty table to set them on so that he could gather them up again. He didn’t manage to spot a table, but he did spot a solution to his Jaehyun problem. Smiling, Johnny walked in the direction of the customer service desk.

Several minutes later in the car, Jae was still pink in the face. 

“I can’t believe you had them find me through the PA system. Like a toddler.”

“I can’t believe you got lost in a McDonalds, Jae!” Johnny said as he turned the ignition, still smiling widely. The past few minutes had been hilarious.

“’Pale blonde man in an inappropriately thin shirt’? What kind of description even was that?”

“It’s September and I can see your nipples through that thing.”

“I run hot!”

“Besides, someone found you, didn’t they? I’d say that was a pretty accurate description.”

“When I called you for help, I didn’t exactly picture being led to the help desk by a group of giggling VSCO girls.”

“When I befriended you in college, I didn’t exactly imagine that I would have to keep you in my line of sight 24/7.”

“You might as well enjoy the view,” Jae shrugged, turning to the side mirror to adjust his bangs.

Johnny silently agreed, then wondered if he should be worried about how _much_ he agreed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

“This is the final straw.” Johnny proclaimed, arms on his hips, gaze trained on the seething crowd in front of him.

“Why don’t you have him on a leash yet?” Doyoung asked. For a man whose childhood friend was lost at a giant amusement park, he looked pretty unconcerned. He was paying more attention to his ice-cream cone than the whole situation.

Doyoung was generally unflappable, but he had a history of being particularly unbothered by Jaehyun’s disappearing acts. Johnny would never forget the first time that Jaehyun disappeared while they were all out together. It stuck with him not so much because of Jaehyun’s ability to get lost in a department store, but because of how Doyoung had simply shrugged and said, “Well, he knows the way home, right?” 

They had been on holiday in Mexico and Jae most definitely did not know the way to their Airbnb. In response to this observation, Doyoung had rolled his eyes and said, “No, silly, I mean that he can always make it back to New York, like, eventually. He’s a grown man. He’ll be fine.”

Doyoung had then turned back to the rack of tweed-patterned slacks he had been looking at. 

In summary, Doyoung could not be counted on to do anything useful in these situations. Which meant that less man-power would be available for the search.

“Have you tried calling him?” Doyoung asked distractedly as he tried to slurp up some ice-cream that had dribbled down to his wrist. 

“Doyoung, you and I both know that there’s always shitty reception at these things. There’s, like at least two thousand people crammed in here.”

“Oh, yeah, right. My bad,” came the half-hearted reply of a man scrolling through his gallery for cute selfies to post later.

Sighing and resigning himself to doing the search solo, Johnny told Doyoung to meet him at the car by 6pm. Doyoung, who had since moved on to checking his DMs, was eyeing one of his chats with particularly sparkly eyes and replied , “Ok. But fair warning, I might hop on an Uber and leave before then. This cutie finally replied to a risky text and I think it’s a nude.”

“You’ve been sexting with someone during our PG-13 Amusement Park Day??” came Johnny’s incredulous reply.

“Hey, if you and Jae want to stew in your sexual frustration, that’s on you. I’m going to live life to the fullest. Look, Johnny. Look how flexible he is,” Doyoung excitedly said as he shoved a picture of a distinctly feline-y man in an impossible contortion under Johnny’s face.

Johnny chose to ignore the sexual frustration comment entirely, and focus on the next biggest point “Don’t make me look at porn in public, Doyoung! And besides, do you even have permission from-“ Johnny squinted at the username “-from _kittyong_ to show me that picture?”

Doyoung shrugged and bit at his cone, “Pretty sure it’s from his Onlyfans, dude. He doesn’t care. Anyway, if I don’t meet you at the car, don’t worry about it.”

“How are you even accessing the internet anyway? With network traffic like it is, I bet the data connection is shit right now.”

“Dude,” Doyoung finally looked up from his phone to stare at Johnny as if he was the dumbest person alive. “This place has free Wi-Fi.”

Doyoung’s revelation firmly embedded in his mind, Johnny had set off in search for the strongest connection he could get before he attempted to Instagram-call Jaehyun. Facetime wasn’t an option when Johnny was an Android supremacist, and Jaehyun often had his Whatsapp notifications off. But one thing that Jae could be guaranteed to check regularly was his insta. If only for selfies with whatever new filter he was currently obsessed with. Deciding that 4 bars was good enough, Johnny tried the first call. It only took 2 more tries before Jae picked up.

“Oh Johnny! Thank God. I think I’m-“

“Lost, yeah, yeah. Tell me what you see.”

“Bumper cars? Oh, and a cotton candy stand.”

“…Wait, is there a balloon guy across from the cotton candy spot?”

“Yeah! How did you know?”

Johnny stood on his tiptoes and looked around, squinting past the giant balloon display on his left. There, in the distance, looking around at everything BUT Johnny, stood the blonde. Johnny spoke into his phone saying, “Stay right there. I see you.” 

Before Jae had even had a chance to spot him, Johnny was beside him.

The blonde smiled up at him and said “Dude, that has to be a record. We’ve never figured out where I was so fast.”

“You mean _I’ve_ never figured out where you were so fast. When have you ever contributed to this process?”

“Uh..? All the time? By getting lost in the first plac- What are you doing?” Jaehyun interrupted himself when Johnny grabbed his hand.

“Holding your hand. It’s the next best thing to a leash. Now come on. Let’s get some food.”

“You’re gonna hold it, like, the entire time?”

Johnny raised an eyebrow, looking down the short distance between him and Jaehyun. “You have any better ideas? You’d look good in a collar, I guess, but I can’t exactly spot a pet supply store around…”

Johnny didn’t know whether it was the sun, the sugar high from panic chugging an entire iced-Americano earlier, or Doyoung’s comment about sexual tension, but his brain-to-mouth filter had taken a hike and his opinions on the merits of Jaehyun’s neck – he had several – were beginning to show.

“Uhhh…what?” Jaehyun said, though it came out as more of a squeak. Either that Americano had been laced with something or the blonde was looking distinctly pink. It could just be the sun, though. Johnny tried not to get ahead of himself. 

He also tried to ignore Jae’s question.

“Food now, leash bondage later. Let’s go,” Johnny smiled at the blonde to distract him from the fact that he was tugging him in the direction of a salad bar. This chain’s fruit salad bowls were full of raisins and the later Jaehyun noticed that, the better. He hated the things, and he'd probably spend the next half hour picking them out of his food and glaring at the taller man. Johnny would feel bad about it, but he was also on a workout diet plan. And a mild crush wasn’t gonna get in the way of him absolutely destroying a bowl of “healthy” sugar.

In the back of his mind, Johnny could see his inner Doyoung roll his eyes at the word ‘mild’, but Johnny drowned him out by focusing on the feel of Jae’s hand in his. Besides from the look of the smile that the shorter man kept trying to hide, it didn’t look like this was going to remain a one-sided crush for much longer.

In his grip, Jaehyun’s hand was surprisingly dry in spite of the afternoon heat. 

_Of course_ even the blonde’s palm would feel perfect against his. Johnny had been doomed from the start.

Determined to add hand-holding to every hangout from now on, the brunette set to obscuring Jaehyun’s view of the overhead menu by telling him all about how Doyoung was gonna ditch them for an Onlyfans hottie.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pcwifey) , [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/yeollielolly/?hl=en) and [Tumblr](http://mrswangyeol.tumblr.com/)


End file.
